Jogo das Setas
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Procure e encontrarás... / One-shot - NejiTen - UA / Para o Concurso da Hamii.


Uma verdade inquestionável: _Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

- _**Jogo das Setas**_ -

.

O menino acordou ofegando e quase a gritar. Sua avó dissera uma vez que, para impedir de acontecer o pesadelo, é só bater levinho a cabeça na parede três vezes e dizer... Deus do Céu, ele esqueceu a frase.

Tudo bem. Neji já se considerava um azarado, apesar de muita gente discordar disso. Relevou, como sempre, e mirou sua imagem no espelho como quem vai conversar consigo mesmo. Mas nem bem fez isso e acabou reparando em um papel preso na porta: Uma seta traçada por caneta preta. Foi desenhada às pressas, com certeza. O durex que a prendia na madeira era de qualidade questionável - Mamãe e suas manias desastradas de tentar poupar dinheiro.

A _mamãe_.

Os olhos de Neji brilharam discretamente, mas entusiasmados. Comedido, ele olhou o desenho e abriu a porta. Havia outra seta no corredor, esta feita com hidrocores azul e bege. Apontava para o armário da sala. Ao lado do rádio, mais uma delas pendia das chaves da casa. Recheada de estrelas de nanquim.

_- Não olhe! – Ela gritou enquanto o jogava para trás._

Mais daquela tinta na porta da frente. Era para ele sair? Qualquer adulto o repreenderia por isso, mas Neji até se surpreendeu por ter hesitado pouco. Estava tão ansioso assim? Papai havia dito que _ela_ merecia somente seu desprezo. E o garoto, o mais certinho dos garotos, tomou aquilo como sua própria verdade. Até agora, ao que parece.

A próxima seta tinha bordas azuis, quadrados brancos e fundo cor-de-rosa. Escada. Era normal que ele sentisse saudades, que gostasse muito _dela_ e que quisesse bagunçar aqueles coques toda vez quando ela chegasse do trabalho.

_Neji pensou que fosse morrer. Estava tudo escuro e teve aquele grito e aquele tiro... Ela só tirou a mão da frente dos olhos dele quando o jogou dentro do fusca._

_Ele nunca viu Tenten suar tanto na vida. Sentiu pena, a princípio. Ela nunca foi de ser medrosa, mesmo em uma briga feia como a de agora. Ao pensar nisso, porém, a verdade o tomou de assalto e ele não soube o que pensar dali em diante. A estrada trepidava, o coração dava saltos. Neji não era bobo._

_Sua mãe havia acabado de fazer algo muito ruim._

Uma pessoa distraída poderia fácil escorregar ali. Grande idéia pôr a próxima seta em um dos degraus - Seta de papel de bombom, ainda por cima. Neji torceu para aquilo não o levasse muito longe. A seguinte era toda de espirais alaranjadas e as bordas lembrando renda. Fixada a uma grade, apontava para o chão. Debaixo do tapete, seta de papel laminado e plástico furta-cor. Esquerda.

Pela primeira vez, Neji pensou que sua mãe dedicou bastante tempo preparando aquilo. Ela dava esse tratamento para coisas que fossem além do meramente importante. O menino sorriu. Ela não era má. Quem ama alguém não deve ser uma pessoa má.

Mas...

_Após ele insistir muito, Tenten confessou. Isso piorou ainda mais as coisas._

_Neji lutou o máximo que pode, mas não pôde conter a única reação que lhe veio naquela hora. Havia um pé de florzinhas roxas ali no canto. Tão embaçado, tão pequenino._

_O menino deu um passo para trás quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu braço, mas não protestou quando Tenten o pôs no colo para então voltarem ao carro e continuarem o passeio. Que merda de passeio!_

Desta vez, ele ficou parado de verdade. O último desenho era de dois círculos, um dentro do outro. Uma seta deve ser assim quando vista de trás, acertei, mamãe? Tudo aquilo, tudo o que aconteceu desde aquele dia até agora, parecia a maior ironia do universo. Se ele entrasse ali...

Se ele entrasse...

...e ele entrou. Neji sentiu como se algo dentro de si tivesse sido sugado por um ralo, levando junto qualquer medo. Era tão bom... Por outro lado, o esparadrapo em sua bochecha começou a incomodar. Ele sempre usou porque o deixava com cara de mau. E os outros meninos ficavam tentando imitá-lo, aqueles tolos.

O machucado ainda estava no coração do menino, mas, pelo menos, fechara-se o suficiente para que Neji, sorrindo, adentrasse na escuridão gostosa daquele apartamento. Ela não é má. Ela nunca foi má.

**.fim**

.

* * *

Acho que fui longe demais, tomara que eu não seja desclassificada por isso. Mas quem disse que shippar um casal significa colocá-lo só na condição de namorados? Sei lá. De fanfics de amor o FF já está bem lotadinho.

Hamii, para a historinha acima eu escolhi a opção 3 tanto na música quanto nas combinações de palavras. Espero que isto seja do seu agrado!

Okay, meu povo! Hora das reviews. *estende o chapeuzinho de mendigo*

.


End file.
